The Lees of Old Shiz
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: I'm so sorry, but I had to do this! This is a songfic to the The Lees Of Old Virginia from the musical, 1776. Galinda got a new sound system and Fiyero gave her 1776... As you can see, Shiz-verse. I needed something to divert my writer's-block. AU


**Hey... I'm so sorry I'm putting up a one-shot when I have two other fics to work on... One Short Day is started and Something Bad is in the middle of production...**

**Okay, so I should explain myself. 1776 is a musical about the Declaration of Independence, it follows the story of John Adams and how he carries out the idea of revolution from a dream to real life. If you are someone who doesn't like swearing, this musical has a bit, more and stronger than Phantom, but milder in words and usage than Les Miserables, including Master of the House...**

**This song is called The Lees of Old Virginia, one of my favorites. It's to introduce the character of Richard Henry Lee. Hehe, I will certain-Lee love to entertain you with this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or 1776, but I love them both!**

Elphaba wearily trudged to her room hoping to have a moment of peace and silence. She managed to get pass two buckets of water, three "Kick me" notes taped to her back, and three people trying to ask her out, an average day. As she approached her room, she could hear music on the other side of the door.

She walked up to the door and put her ear to it. She could make out something about "Lee". She fished through her pocket and found a small silver key, jammed it into the lock, and almost was blown away from the volume of the music. Elphaba jammed her hands on her ears.

"Could we please turn down the music?" Elphaba yelled to no one in particular.

She waited for a few seconds before the infernal noise was out of her ears. Elphaba sighed before she walked towards her desk. She slung the bag on the chair and started to take out her history book.

"Hey Elphie! How was your day today?" Elphaba turned to her blonde roommate bouncing on her pink covers. She saw Fiyero sitting on the other side of the bed.

When Elphaba tossed Fiyero a suspicious glance but he just held his hands in the air. "Hey, I'm just spending a little time with my girlfriend." He gave a little smile to Galinda who just squealed and bounced. Fiyero took his arms from Galinda and rubbed his ears.

Elphaba rolled her eyes before turning back to her bag. She sat down and started to outline her essay.

After a few minutes, Galinda chirped up, "Elphie, I want to listen to my music, do you want to listen to it with me?"

Elphaba glanced up from her half-done outline before she continued to write down her thought. "Not right now Galinda, and besides," she added, spinning around in her chair to face Galinda, "How are you going to play it?"

Then she noticed the sound system behind Galinda. "Oh, so that's how..." she trailed off. She turned to Fiyero, "You gave it to her?"

Fiyero nodded, "As a four-month anniversary gift. I also gave her one of my favorite CDs, 1776."

"1776?"

"Yah, it's historical."

"Wow, good old Tigelaar is actully intrested something other than dancing and-"

"Um, Elphie?" Galinda interrupted.

Fiyero leaned over to give Galinda a sweet kiss on the cheek of apology. She giggled and gave him a large bear hug. Then, she leaned forward.

Elphaba looked on awkwardly. "Are you two finished there yet?" she asked when they came up for air.

Fiyero and Galinda gave each other a smiling glance, and Galinda rolled off the bed to start the music. Elphaba looked at Fiyero, but he just gave a shrug.

Elphaba was about to say something when she heard someone saying at an dialogue at a constantly raised volume. She turned to Galinda and gave her the "raised-eyebrow".

"Elphie, this is one of my favorite songs, try listen to it and see if you like it!" Galinda exclaimed before bouncing on her covers. Then, Galinda jumped up, put a hand on Elphaba's chair authoritatively and started to mouth the words that someone else sang.

_My name is Richard Henry Lee; Virginia is my home_  
><em>My name is Richard Henry Lee; Virginia is my home<em>  
><em>And my horses turn to glue if I can't deliver<em>  
><em>Unto you a resolution on independency!<em>

Elphaba smirked, this was going to be amusing yet!

_For I am FFV, the first family_  
><em>In the sovereign colony of Virginia<em>  
><em>Yes I am FFV, the oldest family<em>  
><em>in the oldest colony in America<em>  
><em>And may the British burn my land if I can't deliver<em>  
><em>To your hand a resolution on independency!<em>

Elphaba stared, Galinda just started to march around the room, rolling all over both of their beds. Fiyero stood and just watched.

_You see it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee_  
><em>And everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee<em>

Elphaba groaned as Fiyero sang along.

_Social-Lee, political-Lee, financial-Lee, natural-Lee_  
><em>Internal-Lee, external-Lee, fraternal-Lee, eternal-Lee<em>

_The FFV, the first family_  
><em>In the sovereign colony of Virginia<em>  
><em>And may my wife refuse my bed if I can't deliver<em>  
><em>As I said a resolution on independency<em>

Fiyero took a seat Galinda's desk as Galinda continued to march around the room.

_They say that God in heaven is everybody's God_  
><em>I'll admit that God in heaven is everybody's God<em>  
><em>But I tell you, John, with pride, God leans<em>  
><em>A little on the side of the Lees, the Lees of old Virgina!<em>

Fiyero joined Galinda in her marching.

_You see it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee_  
><em>And everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee<em>  
><em>Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee<em>  
><em>And everywhere-a-Lee<em>

_Look out! There's Arthur Lee, Bobby Lee_  
><em>And General Lighthorse Harry Lee<em>  
><em>Willy Lee, Jesse Lee<em>

_And Richard H.! __  
><em>_That's me!_

Elphaba sighed out loud.

_And may my blood stop running blue if I can't deliver_  
><em>Unto you a resolution on independency!<em>

_Yes sir, by God, it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee_  
><em>Come on boys join in with me!<em>

Fiyero grabbed her by her collar and dragged Elphaba behind him as Galinda led the way, which just so happened to be the open door.

_Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!_

_When do you leave? _

_Immediate-Lee!_  
><em>Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!<em>_  
><em>_When will you return? __  
><em>_Short-Lee!_  
><em>Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!<em>  
><em>And I'll come back triumphant-Lee!<em>  
><em>Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!<em>  
><em>Everywhere a-Lee-a-Lee<em>

_Forward ho!_

Elphaba managed to slip out of line just as the last notes played on the sound-system. She tossed a disturbed glance at the pole before slipping back into the room to turn off the music before another song could play. She could still hear Galinda and Fiyero marching through the halls.

_Immediate-Lee!_  
><em>Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!<em>_  
><em>_When will you return? __  
><em>_Short-Lee!_  
><em>Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!<em>  
><em>And I'll come back triumphant-Lee!<em>  
><em>Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!<em>  
><em>Everywhere a-Lee-a-Lee<em>

Elphaba shook herself before sitting to finish her outline, now, where did she leave off?

**Okay... I'll will hopeful-Lee be posting Something Bad short-Lee... **

**It might make more sense if you listen to the music. I'll post it up on my user page, just look at number 16 of my favorite songs. I was aiming for this:**

**Richard Henry Lee: Galinda**

**Benjamin Franklin: Fiyero**

**John Adams: Elphaba**

**If you like this one, you may or may not get another songfic. Don't think I'm bribing you, do you even want another fic like this?**

**Please review I would love to hear from you! Any improvements?**


End file.
